A vigorous lovemaking tale seriously
by fionafletcherxxx
Summary: Misaki and Usagi make love...filled with character type dialogue and just like the manga there isn't too much of a storyline other than Misaki getting worried, Usagi-san proving his affection, and then vigorous love making.


"Misaki tell me you love me."

"Get off me Usagi you're smushing me!"

"Why do you avoid me? I know you love me."

"Then why do I have to say it?"

"To make me happy."

"Pfft..."

"Your blushing. Do you know how cute you are right now, Misaki? I just want my hands all over you. I want you to make that face you do when I touch too many things at once."

"Come on Usagi, get off. I need to go to the grocery and buy...noodles."

"What a pitiful excuse. You are so hard right now I can feel your boner through your jeans."

"Please stop talking...You're embarrassing me."

"Make me stop talking. Kiss me."

"I...um..."

"Kiss me. Or I'll tell you what I want to do to you."

…...

"I want to kiss you all over your body until I can't stand how much I want you. Then-"

Misaki leaned up and kissed him quickly before pulling away. Usagi smiled.

"That was the most adorable thing ever. I have to have you now."

Usagi grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. It about took Misaki's breath away. He struggled for a moment, but then he gave into the feeling. At first, he had struggled all the time, but lately it was different. Usagi had a gentler side just for him and even though Misaki was never sure about anything he could no longer picture his life without Usagi-san. He was already deeply worried about after he graduated. Then what? He wanted to ask Usagi-san if he could stay or at least if they could leave together, but that wasn't something Misaki could bring himself to say aloud. Now was not the time to think about such things anyways. Usagi pinned him down and started unbuttoning his shirt. Misaki could feel his heart racing and they continued to kiss passionately. Misaki grabbed Usagi's shirt in his hands surprising him. Misaki shakily pulled the shirt off and gently touched his chest. His hands were light as a feather, barely there, but Usagi's eyes widened and he leaned into him and they began kissing again harder and faster. Misaki didn't have time to think. He began pulling Usagi's hair while Usagi feverishly kissed down his neck nipping at his jawline gently. Misaki's breathing speed up as Usagi licked the center of his chest all while keeping smoldering eye contact. Usagi sucked on one of his nipples and kissed down him to the tender area on his waist. The kisses here sent shivers up Misaki's spine as Usagi pulled down his pants roughly. Misaki could feel the pressure building in his stomach. Usagi grabbed his cock and began to jerk him off quickly. Misaki unbuttoned Usagi's jeans in one fluid motion his usually uncertain hands wouldn't have been able to perform. Usagi grabbed his hips and pulled Misaki upwards a little as he leaned down and started sucking his cock. Misaki felt so good he began to moan and in response Usagi went faster putting a lot of pressure on the tip with his tongue and then taking him in his mouth all the way down to the base. Misaki threw back his head and yelled as he came into his mouth. Usagi licked the cum off of his hands and then began to wrestle with his own jeans. He seemed surprised that they were already unbuttoned.

"Did you do this?"

Misaki's lips trembled and he opened his mouth to create some excuse or maybe to say he loved him, but we'll never know because Usagi saw the truth in his eyes and laid his head against his heart.

"You're special to me. At first, you were a challenge and I loved it. Then I loved you and the game got tiring. I just need small things to reassure me that you're happy. I want you to be happiest when you're in my arms like this. Misaki your hearts beating like crazy.

"I'm sorry I don't.."

"Shh...Misaki."

Their lips slid together and Usagi-san gently sucked on his bottom lip. Usagi broke the kiss just long enough to move into spooning position and wrap his arms around Misaki's waist. Then he positioned himself and spit on his hand before pushing into Misaki. Usagi moved slowly touching Misaki's chest and feeling the way his heart fluttered. Misaki shut his eye tight and panted. The feeling of Usagi-san's big, warm hand on his chest wrapped around his was perfect. Faced away from him like this, Misaki allowed himself to relax and in a moment it was amazing. He panted and pulled on the sheets with his fists. His toes curled. Usagi kissed his ear and whispered I love you. Usagi-san came inside him and Misaki let out one more moan. Usagi-san kissed his neck gently and then pulled out. He buried his face in his neck. They just laid together not even bothering to move. Usagi's breath tickled his neck. Misaki didn't dare move even though Usagi was pulling him too tight. After what he'd said and the way they had made love it was impossible to pull away. Misaki remembered the closeness of it. The way his warm chest had rubbed against his back. The closeness of Usagi-san's breath. The way his hands held him across the chest instead of grabbing his dick like normal...the pervert. Misaki smiled as he thought this and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
